A graphical user interface (GUI) may enable a user to interact with an electronic device through a series of graphical icons or other visual indicators. The user may issue commands to the electronic device by manipulating the graphical elements of the GUI. Such manipulation generally may be accomplished with a pointing device such as a mouse, a trackball, a joystick, a pointing stick, a touchpad, or a touchscreen. The user may manipulate the pointing device to cause a corresponding movement of a pointer or a cursor on the GUI.